


[untitled]

by wrennette



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: archiving old words, battle buddies, buddy!fic, in country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow seeing the usual anger in Doc's eyes slide into frustration and despair was the most terrifying thing Mike had seen in this war</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer: Actions and Events in no way reflect on the real life persons bearing these names. Characters are based on depictions which are the property of HBO and used without permission and without profit to the author.

Mike traded a look with Brad, a full conversation in that single glance. Mike knew that Brad could take care of Nate, and so he excused himself then went off, looking for Doc. The Corpsman had not been dealing well with their situation in Baghdad, and somehow seeing the usual anger in Doc's eyes slide into frustration and despair was the most terrifying thing Mike had seen in this war. It took a little hunting around, the cigarette factory was labyrinthine at best, but finally he found Doc sitting up on the roof, legs dangling into empty space. 

Doc looked around at him, then turned his eyes back to the smoky cityscape below. There really wasn't anything either of them could say, and so Mike perched on the low wall of the roof next to Doc, but facing the opposite way, keeping a weather eye on the Corpsman's six. They didn't talk, just sat there in comfortable silence. 

"Thanks," Doc said after a while, swinging his legs around so he straddled the cinder retaining wall. Mike smiled wryly, shooting the Doc an amused glance. The Doc just shrugged, then swung his other leg over and stood. Together they walked back into the permanent dusk of the factory, the customary anger lit once more in Doc's eyes.


End file.
